New Terrian
by Amsky1199
Summary: AU. Gibbs and Tony entered a relationship when they meet broke up due to conversation about families. Two and half year later Gibbs find out about their daughter. Implied Mpreg. Anti Ziva, Kate, Tim and Abby though do work it out in later chapters. Anti Jenny Sheppard.
1. Gibbs meets Dawn

2011 Jethro meets Dawn

Bang. Dawn was in her bedroom waiting for her dad to come through with the bottle when she heard the noise she jump off the bed and ran to find her daddy. "Daddy" she screamed at the top of her lung when she spotted him on the floor. Dawn ran and slid next to her dad "daddy" as she tried to shake him awake while sobbing "d..aw..n p..hon..e" she pulled out his phone from his pocket "number Daddy" as she waits "daddy." When she realise he not answering she just hit speed dial No.1 when the ringing sound stops the other person answer "Gibbs" Dawn whimper after a minute "Di'Nozzo talk" she starts crying "Daddy wet" "Shh, it alright, how he wet" "icky red" "I need you to keep talking" "daddy" "kiddo am heading to you" "Okie Dokie" "can you tell me your name" "dawn" "that a pretty name" "Frank you" "just coming up the stair where you about" she look up "the door" she saw the man she had been talking to he was muscular, tall, grey military hair style and blue eyes.

Gibbs was working in the basement he was annoyed at the lasted case and not happy at Kate during the case and without Tony though he was sanding his boat which soothed him. That was the case in till his phone rang at 6:30 he thought about ignoring it, but they were on duty. He picked it up without looking at the ID and spoke gruffly "Gibbs" he ignored the whimpering as he was pissed he wanted to be left alone. Though no-one was speaking on the other end so this sky rocket his impatient, so he pulls the phone into view and read the ID Di'Nozzo the anger was put into his voice "Di'Nozzo talk" he was confused when he heard a child crying then what she says send chill through is spine "Daddy wet". He was ready moving out to the car heading to Di'Nozzo when he realise he needs to console the child "Shh it alright how he wet" he coos and he hope to god that it nothing serious "Icky red" he then text Ducky to send ambulance to Di'Nozzo then decide to keep the kid on the line "I need you to keep talking" then next thing she say breaks his heart "Daddy" he focus "Kiddo am heading to you" next what she says get him to chuckle "Okie Dokie". Then realise he doesn't even have a name "Can you tell me your name" "Dawn" he freeze remember telling him that what he wanted to name Kelly that though he said he didn't want to have children after what had happened "that a pretty name" then he hear "Frank you" must be three just before I met him why didn't he tell me, though forgets as he run into the building and upstairs.

"Just coming up the stairs, where you about" "The door" he stop as he see the door open and Tony lying still on the ground with blood surrounding him. Though turns his attention to Dawn she beautiful, long brown hair though it her striking blue eyes though then see that she is sitting next to Tony staring at him when blood surround her. He moves next to her and put pressure on the wound he hears a gasp, and he breathes a sigh of relief "Hey Dawn, I work with your dad, I need you to go and wait in your room" she nods before jumping up and running to her room.

He makes sure she head to her room before turning his attention to Tony. "Tony, how you feeling" "b..o" it the further he got "don't speak hang in there" just as he says it the paramedic come into view he moves away and let them do their job "what hospital" "Bethesda" "okay" as they take Tony away. He watches before heading to find Dawn room then gets a call "Jethro what the hell is going on" before he could even answer "Tony been shot, Ducky did you know he had a kid" "Oh dear, I did, Dawn sweet child when she had the flu he phoned and I've meet her a couple of times since he said he wanted to keep it a secret" "Right, she phoned me she was sitting right next to him" "oh god, she alright" "yeah thank god, going to call in Tobias I want to keep Dawn a secret only him, me, you and maybe Abby" "well that a good idea, I'll head to Bethesda" "okay, I'll see you then" as he hangs up then check to find Dawn room.

As he walks into the room, he takes into accountant the decoration of the room wallpaper with the wild anima contrast against the brown carpet. The kid has a queen bed and toys are scattered around in the corner with two wardrobes. He spots the kid cuddle on the bed so sits down placing a hand on her shoulder "Hey kiddo you want to get changed and head to the hospital" she nods "daddy elks (helps)" he look at her in surprise "you mind if I help instead" "no" he nods then head to find some clothes "Okay let get you changed" as he change her he notice that she continuously studying him "alright I got to call a friend then will head to hospital" one moment she there then the next she nowhere in sight "shit" as he follow her into the kitchen.

"Artsy (thirsty)" he takes a moment "he was making you a bottle" he see the nods "Okay, what you usually have" thinking she was passed milk "apple squish" "right". Then he sees he just finished making the bottle before the doorbell went anger raised up but turn his attention back to Dawn "there you go, I just am in the living room when I make I call" "Okie" he smiles at that then heads to the living room and makes a call.

"Tobias" "Gibbs what you want" "I need you to take a case" "what" "Di'Nozzo was shot in his house, and I want you to take the case" "okay I'll head over with my team" "okay only tell me the detail no-one else" "Okay, where will you be" "at the hospital then at my house" "alright I'll come around later" the hangs up and head back through "ready to head off" she nod then runs through to her room. He about to follow when she comes back with a stuffed dog "ready" "okay, you want to be carried" noticing she was tired then realised he didn't have a seat "Yep" he lifts her up.

He settles Dawn in the front seat before heading to the hospital. He carries Dawn into the hospital and meets Ducky in the waiting room "Jethro is Dawn okay" "yeah feel asleep on the way over" "Right, Di'Nozzo is in surgery the bullet ruptured his spleen so their repair in there trying to remove the bullet the nurse said the doctor would come out as soon as he was finished" "good" "do you have any idea who did this" "no, what about Dawn father" "you know" "he told me, anyway how old is she" "she two years old" he look at him in shock then ask in neutral tone "when her birthday" "25 of October 2009 a day ago" he look at her then remember she looked so like Kelly expect her brown hair she had blonde hair like Shannon and green eyes and then he remember Dawn striking blue eyes like his own "she a lovable girl she sweet and kind though she devious and got so much energy" "I bet she does" he realise then that she not the same as Kelly she was quiet and shy she seem to be the opposite if she mine she definitely going to survive longer than 9 even if not and it time to move on, if she mine I'll move on and raise her with Tony who also the love of my life he interrupted when Ducky speak again "so what did Tobias say" "he going to investigate I think he was confused about me giving it over" "well you are extremely protective over Tony you should just tell him your feeling" "Duck not know" at that Dawn stirs in his arms he look down as she open her eyes and smile so like Tony's smile then turn to see Ducky.

"Duck" she squeal as she jumps into his arm "how daddy doing" Ducky take a moment to realise what happen then glance to see Jethro amused smirk though worried at her question "the doctor are looking him over" she nods then jumps back into Jethro arms "she seem taken to you" "I guess, I see about the energy" "I can remember when she fell asleep for 20 minutes she was completely exhausted then woke up refreshed though Tony got her down anyway you should take Dawn to yours and I will phone you on any changes" "Alright, Duck" as he stand up he about to pick Dawn up "walk me, not silly" as she jumps off the seat and start walking Ducky chuckle "Good luck, Jethro" "thanks" as he catches up with Dawn.

The kid hadn't stopped talking since leaving the hospital and heading to the lab to drop off some samples he hardly understood a word though he walked Dawn in the house and settle her on the couch. He was amazed that the kid entrained herself he hadn't thought of bringing any toys or spare clothes but she definitely had imagination as soon as she was settled she started playing with the stuffed toy then he decided to phone Abby "Abs I need you to run a biological match on these sample as a favour" "you helping out a friend" "yes" "okay, I'll phone you when I get you the information when will the samples arrive" "there in your lab" "right, Night Gibbs" "Night" he just about to get the kid to bed when Tobias come barging in. Tobias takes a step back at Gibbs stare then remember why he here but then notice the child on the sofa.

"Why didn't you tell me he had the kid and that you had taken her" "it wasn't important" "Gibbs I thought she had been kidnapped" "why didn't you just phone me" "because I assumed you had her and I need your team help as I have only been assigned" "a federal agent was shot" "yeah one that works for you" Gibbs scoffed "anyway I didn't know about the kid today and Tony want to keep her a secret" "fine, how Di'Nusto" "Surgery" "right" they both turn to the sofa when they hear a laugh and see /her quite happy playing her game "shouldn't she be asleep" "she has more energy than anyone I've meet" "I can see that" then they both sit down and Dawn move to sit on Jethro lap.

"She seem comfortable with you" "yeah" "how old is she" "Duck says she two and her birthday on the 25th of October" "you know about the other parent" "no as far as we know it just him and Dawn and we talking Baltimore" "right but he would have been in DC when the kid was born" looking more like my kid then thinks does the director know as he was surprised when he gave Tony a few months after FLEC training "correct" he was about to say something when she noticed Dawn watching him then moment later she on his lap "Okie" Jethro laugh Tobias just glare at him "Hi, what you doing" "action" then jumps back over to Jethro a lays her head on his shoulder and start fallen asleep as Jethro stroke Dawn hair.

After she out for the count he starts talking "So any lead" "not yet, though I'll head off and leave you two" "Okay, come by the office in the morning and don't let anyone know about Dawn only Ducky" "Right" as he leaves. After the door shut he lock it "let get you to bed" then take her upstairs and lays her on the guestroom bed then tuck her in then head down to the basement. He works in the basement remember his time with Tony then how he broke off right after the conversation 'Damn it he must off know he was pregnant' then thinks 'he right too I wouldn't have taken it well' then goes on to think what he must have missed though cut from thought when he hears a bloodcurdling scream.

Gibbs move from the basement into the guestroom in a flash he sees Dawn sitting up on the bed sobbing so he moves slowly towards her to not frighten her as he sits on the bed he moves his hand into her hair and speak "Shh, it's alright, I got your six" at the six she relax and moves to sit on his lap. He keeps whispering comfort into her ear while stroking her hair in till sobbing dies down "let's get you to tuck in" she started shaken her head "Okay what about a drink" when she didn't do anything he picked her up and headed downstairs. When he got into the kitchen he spotted that it was one o'clock "okay let's see what we got" he look and surprised to just fine beer and milk "you want some water" she shake her head he heads through to the living room and sits on the recliner and rocks back and forth eventually they both drifted off by the motion.

Dawn wakes up snuggled into Gibbs on the seat she takes Duke (stuffed dog) and hits him in the face repeatedly. Gibbs keep feeling a soft thing hitting his face so he open his eyes to see Dawn smiling at him her eyes sparkling with mischief with her dog in her hand "Looks who up" a glance to see the clock "shit" when he read it as 7:30 as he said to be in at 8 well only Kate can come in now. "Come on, kiddo" as he scoops her up when standing and walk up to his room to get changed whilst in the middle of change "wee-wee" he looks up "come on" as he hold a hand out and take her through to the bathroom after she finished he carry on then head down stairs. "Okay what can we eat" "oust and nana" he know toast though Nana floor him, so he puts some toast in then looks at the fruit "banana" he see her nodding then cuts it up while making some coffee 'shit' "you mind having milk" "No, No, No" "Okay kiddo, water" "Okie" he lays the toast and banana in front of her they both eat after. He takes the plate away "let go to your daddy work" "Okie" though she clings to her toy as she follows Gibbs to the car.

He stops on the way to get a car seat then pick up some juice and coffee. After he goes around to get Dawn "Up" stretching her arms, he lifts her up the security guard do a double take at seeing Gibbs second B for basted carrying a toddler. Heads look up in the bullpen as he strides in with kid attached to his hip though a glare gets them back working. He walks over to his desk and sit down then position Dawn on his lap then look up to see Kate staring incredulously at him then see Agent McGee from Norfolk here "what you doing here" "fi—x-ing the co" he get cut off by Gibbs "forget I asked" "Boss who the kid" Agent Kate Todd asks "A friends" she about to ask some more when the Director spoke.

Director Tom Morrow was having a relative easy day as planned and was hoping it stayed that way though as he spoke to Special Agent Burley he received a text message and noticed that his agent's face went in surprise "A problem, Agent" "Sir, Gibbs has come in with a toddler" "what" "well that what my team say, sir" "were we done" "yes sir" as they both stand up and leave and head down the step to the bullpen. He shocked to see that it Dawn, Di'Nozzo kid, then notice he not here "Gibbs, my office, bring the kid" they walk up the stair into his office wordlessly "So you found out about the kid" "yes" "where is he" "he was shot last night, Fornell taken the lead and Dawn will remain a secret" "Okay, your team off-rotation so you can help him, what you know about the kid" "not much, her age and birthday, you know her" "yes, did she see what happened" "I don't know, but she was sat next to him and used his phone to call me" he watch as the Director paled "oh god" "yeah" all this time Dawn had her head tucked in "Moe" she squealed in delight "well hello, seem you up to full energy" as he take her into his arms "Duke" as she pushes the soft toy in his face "wow what a cracker of name" she laugh then look back to Gibbs, so he pass Dawn back "Give me updates" as Jethro's head out "Thanks, Tom" he leaves the office with a shell-shocked Tom 'somewhere pig must be flying' he thinks as he actually said thank you.

He walks back downstairs "You been transferred over McGee temporally " "Boss" Kate asks for an explanation "Di'Nozzo was shot last night Fornell leading, will be helping him" "is he alright" he takes a moment to answer surprised to see him string a sentence "last I checked he was in surgery, Duck with him" then he realise that Kate never asked about him before he could ask he spotted Fornell "Gibbs" "Fornell, the team was just updated this is Agent McGee he will be helping us" "Right, here the file so far" as he pass it out "let's get to work" he get permission to sit at Di'Nozzo desk.

After going through the file Jethro get up "Going to see Abs," he says over his shoulder as he walks in the elevator he gets spooked when he hear "Daddy" he looks down at the kid "we go and see him soon alright" "Okie." "What you got Abs" as he walks into the lab "Nothing at the moment though working with the FBI lab" "Thanks" surprised she hadn't had anything as his gut said she did as turn around "Hold on, who the kid" "a friends" "not the same friend that you need the result for" "maybe why" "tell him congratulations" "why" "he proud father of a daughter, oh my god, she beautiful" as Dawn turn to face her "they match" "yep" as she hand him a piece a paper "Thanks, Abs" as he walks out the lab and head down to Autopsy thinking about Dawn.

"Jethro, I was just coming to find you" Ducky said when he saw him hovering at the door "got any body" "Ah, you have Dawn, give me a minute" a couple of minutes later "Clear" Jethro walks in "How Tony" "he out of surgery, should wake up in a couple of hours" "That's good, what about the bullet" "sent it up to Abby" "I was just coming up to give you a virtual autopsy even though the patient isn't dead" "Right" when they go in the elevator he comes concerned when she says "Daddy" "Shh it alright" then faces Ducky with a worried expression "what wrong" "Second time she been in the elevator she said it" he see something click in Duck "what" "Tony asks me about it said that she seem to be freak out in them" "well she defiantly nervous she trembling" as they leave she stop and walk over to his desk.

Agent Fornell, Todd, and McGee filled them in then Ducky gave his analyst then Abby came up after and told him her result not before asking why he didn't say Di'Nozzo was in the hospital then getting shouted out. After everything was said they had suspect Trevor Blueing his ex-partner from Baltimore "help him pick up Trevor then head back here and right up your reports" after series 'yes boss' "You not coming" "nope I'll be at the hospital" "I'll give you a ride" "Thanks Duck".

Fornell takes Trevor to the interrogation room after the arrest it was easy as he was accepting to be and didn't even run. That's why he was expecting a headache usually, they run but if not they had a point and would blab all about it. "Trevor Blueing, why did you shoot Di'Nozzo" "Why, you kidding I would off gave him everything then he comes strolling in and they start shaken it up that guys don't give him anything he should have been with me not him" he takes a moment 'Di'Nozzo gay' "Why you leave the kid" he then sit in shock at the guys outburst "That bitch he fucked him up then threw him away I would of never off done that, that kid needs to be shot he can't live with him he doesn't deserve anything with Tony blood" Fornell slam his hand down "Listen you not touching the kid and next thing what guy" "that agent what his name Gibbs when they meet in Baltimore the attraction was instant then he accepted a job with him they had been dating then they stopped 'I told him he was being used' but recently I got job down here then saw them hang out sometimes they had started dating, I went to him and asked him to date me, and he said 'he not dating at the moment' the bastard lying to my face so I decided that if I can't have him no-one would I wished I shot the kid too" "you going to jail for a long time" he says as he walks out the room then head to Bethesda.

Meanwhile at the hospital "see daddy" when we go up the elevator "Of course, but Jethro going to go him first" "Okie" we head to the room "I'll take her for a snack then head up" "Thanks, Duck" as he head in. He takes in Tony pale complexion then head over to the seat. He hold his hand while staring out the window about 10 minutes later he feel a squeeze then a groan "Hey Tony, open your eyes" "Jethro" as he looks around "What happened" "what you remember" about a minute he sees that he remember then he keeps glance around worried to find someone "where Dawn" he smile "She with Duck" he glance up "you know" "I figured it out" "oh" "did you remember who shot you" he take a moment "Yeah, my old partner" "why" "he thought we were dating again, he was following me he just got job in DC " "he never like us dating" "no he didn't, who else know about her" "just Fornell" "okay" "Tony you did the right thing back then I wouldn't of wanted the baby" he see Tony pale "it doesn't have to change anything Gibbs" "wait a minute, you change me though back then it would have been betrayal I learnt I still love them but I have to move on" he takes a breath, Tony looking up at him with curious expression "I want to be part of her life no matter what but I never stopped loving you Tony if you're willing we could try to be a family" he look down at Tony as he finishes "I love you too never stopped but are you sure you want a family" "never been surer" he give a light feathery kiss as they pull back they both see the love in their partner eyes, but it interrupted when they both hear the cutest voice.

Ducky and Dawn got a quick bite to eat before heading back up to the room "Go in, I'll be speaking to the Doctor then I'll come in" "Okie" as she steps into the room. Dawn watches her Daddy as he happy and smiling at the guy she come to have a connection with, though "Daddy" as she ran and jumped on the bed "easy spitfire" he glace up to see Jethro amused face as Dawn moves into the crook of his neck "You okay" "Fine Jethro" Jethro take his hand "Luv daddy" "love you too spitfire" "spitfire" "yeah the nickname suits her" there interrupted when the Ducky and the Doctor comes in.

"Good to see you awake Tony, Dr Weir" "So what the damage Doc" "The bullet hit your spleen, so internal bleeding will fix up then repaired the damage you'll have to keep taking some pill to help the growth and come in next week for a check-up after that happen and is clear desk duties for week then you be fine" he rolls his eye at desk duties "thanks doctor when can I go home" "you can go home tonight" "Thanks" "better go see my other patient" "I'll go and let the other know" "Thanks Duck" Tony about to speak when he cut off "No Tony you will have a week off then desk duties for a week and for the first week you'll be staying with me" he pouts Jethro give him a kiss "Fine, but I'll get annoying" "Am sure I can distract you" "is that a threat" "test me and will see" as they kiss again they break up when they hear giggling "what you laughing at" "Action" they both look down before looking where Dawn looking to see Tobias "Action" "I guess I have a new nickname, good to see you awake Tony" "you find Trevor" Jethro but in "Yes, he going down got to speak to you Jethro" "I'll be fine" "Okay" as he head out he hear Dawn "Okie".

Jethro and Tobias walk to a coffee street two block over after they sit down at a table drinking coffee "why the hell did you lie to me" "what you mean" "You have a daughter" "how you find out" "well Tony partner made specifically clear that you were dating and I just saw you kiss I thought you only just meet her" "I just did" "It true what he said" "I don't what he said but we slept together that day we meet, and then we were in a relationship not too long in he asked about a family but then I still didn't want a family we broke up I didn't know he was pregnant" "so you going to have a family with him" "Yes" "good it was easy to see you in love with him" "Trevor" "signed his confession I've put me to receive a message if escapes" "why" "he didn't like finding out he had a kid and he doesn't realise he still alive" "Ah, if he come near again Ill shot him" "that I believe" "better getting back" "Right send me your agents reports" "sure" as they went the separate ways.

"Daddy app (happy)" as Tony and Dawn are left alone "yes I am kiddo" he looks down to see his daughter eyes so like Jethro's "did you like spending time with Jethro" she giggles "Okie" "do you know that am mommy to" "Okie" "well you have another daddy" he takes silence to continue "Jethro your daddy to" "pa" "yea just like Rusco Pa" "eke (like) pa" "well am glad, what you do last night" "Duke" "where is my other little rascal" "boo" whilst she bring the toys up and stick it in his face "scary, tickle monster going to get you" as he starts tickling dawn start giggling. Jethro walks into the room to this scene.

"Got the discharge paper" "Free to go" Jethro rolls his eyes. Dawn been extremely quiet as they left the hospital is not till Dawn napping Jethro starts "Tony are you sure Dawn going to be okay" "what you talking about" "she hasn't spoken since we left" "Why wouldn't she be okay" "well she just saw you kiss and then she was sitting next to you when you were bleeding out" watching his lover face "what" "well I did mention you were her father" "you did how did she take it" "fine and she like you give her time" "Okay" they sit down on sofa with Dawn in the middle it's not long till she screaming though as Jethro tries to soothe her she cries harder Tony tries and she starts settling down he doesn't miss the hurt in Jethro eyes "I'll go and get the shopping we need" he out before he can protest.

Jethro bring the shopping in about 1 hour later to find them playing in the living room "I've started dinner" "thanks" as he put things away Tony come through "she still not use to you" as he wrap his arms around Jethro "I know, I just don't want to mess this up" "I know you won't" Jethro spins so there facing each other's then start kissing "you got work tomorrow" "nope weekend off" Tony's nod "Let take her to the Zoo, she loves it" "it sound like she not the only one" "ha ha ha" then kissing him before heading back to the living room. Dinner a simple affair though she get fussy Jethro feeds her "no no no" he pass it back to Tony though "no no no" "you want to do it" "apple squish" Jethro get up to pour then hand her the Sippy cup then starts trying to eat on her own "I clean up if you need to bathe her" "thanks" they kiss before Tony take Dawn upstairs.

After Dawn bathed and ready for bed Tony joins Jethro on the sofa who reading a book "what you want to watch" "Don't mind" in the end they put an old film on though there not paying much attention "relax Jethro" after Dawn throwing a fit after be putting in the middle then choose to sit next to Tony on the other side. Dawn is watching them sit close together it makes them happy than seeing the pain in pa eyes when she been crying she just missed her daddy guess it not fair she smile when she decide that something will cheer him up not realize it we surprise the socks of both of them. She crawls over Tony lap into Jethro lap and sits down staring up at him "Pa or nit (story tonight)" beaming up at him he clear his throat before speaking "I would love to read you a story" "stealing my nightly job" Jethro smirks though Dawn bottom lip trembles "up nit to" "I was just messing, but I love to be there too" Dawn settles in the middle as they both kiss "I think that the fast I've seen her warm up to someone" " she must have your personality" Tony snorts "she defiantly got your stare" Jethro chuckles.

"I'll make her bottle if you want to start reading to her" "Plan accepted" Jethro hear Tony laugh as he walks up the stairs. Jethro starts telling her the story when he met Tony he doesn't stop when Tony come in. Jethro just take the bottle then lets Dawn suck on it. He hardly into it when she drop off he stare at her before tucking her in "night bud" as he press a kiss then Tony does "Night spitfire" then gently pulls Jethro out the room "Know how to say goodnight to you" which lead to three years' worth of sex to make up for.


	2. Fireworks

5 November 2011

"Hey Jethro, are we working late" wrapping him from the behind as he get changed "No, were off at 5:30" turning around and gentle kissing him "You know I think Dawn made you easier to persuade" "Nonsense" though he knew that it was true "okay" "You need to get dress" "That I do" so he starts as Jethro goes out to the toilet. Jethro comes back from the toilet "Pa" he crouch down to pick her up "How's bud doing" "Okie" shoving Duke in his face "You want to see Daddy" "Yes" she smiles brightly as she enter their bedroom "Daddy" "hi spitfire" as he take her in his arms.

They start talking as they both hear the door open and hear "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs" "I'll get her changed you go down" "Okay" he gives a kiss before heading down "Abs what you doing here" heading through to the kitchen "I thought I would drop by what you doing tonight" "Why" "we thought the team would go out together" "I got something on" "no Gibbs" "Abs this is important" as he brings out ingredients for pancakes "Fine, looks like me and Gerald are the only one" "What about Kate and Tony" "Kate seeing her sister and Tony got I date" he smile "Right maybe another time" "Yes, I see you at work" "I guess" he says as she walks out then here Tony coming down.

After Gibbs left "Okay let get you changed" "Daddy doggy top peas (please)" as he walks into her room "Of course, Spitfire" looking at the room 'he decided it needed decorating if she going to sleep here' then lead to 'are we going move in together' though Dawn break his thought "Daddy, Okie" "Fine Kiddo" as he get the clothes and start helping her into her top and jeans. Looking outside "A jumper too, kiddo" he slip over her head then sit on her bed pulling her onto his lap "So you like here" "Pa here" "Yes he is so you want to stay with him" "Yes, Daddy app" smiling "daddy happy with him" he hear the front door so head down with Dawn following.

They both walk into the kitchen after lifting Dawn up on a seat "You didn't need to make pancake" come beside him "Wanted to" "She like them with banana" "Right" "Why was Abby here" "Tonight" "Ah" "Told her I had plan" "We do" "After dinner I thought I would take you somewhere" "Dinner like in a restaurant" Jethro turning around at Tony tone of worry "Yes, why" "Well I haven't taken Dawn to one yet she been to a café for a drink and a cake but that it" "Easy Tony, am sure she'll be fine" "Okay" "She never had like a meal at a café" "No" "She'll be fine Tony" "I guess" turning around with some pancake "There you go kiddo" "Frank you" as he turn back around. They all start eating "Where Dawn going today" "Day-care it finishes at 3:30 though Rusco parent said she could stay to 6, you want to take her" "Sure".

Tony head to work as Jethro drops of Dawn "Okay bud let go inside" "No Pa" he look shocked for a minute "What you mean" "Stuck" he chuckle "I was going to undo your seatbelt first" quizzically eyebrow as he reach over and undo her then lift her up "Okay kiddo" she nods then he puts her down as he hold her hand and walks over "Hi here to drop off Dawn" "Ah you must be her other father, I need you to fill these in and give them back soon as possible" "Okay" crouch down "Have a good day, bud" "Bye Pa" then she runs over so he leaves. As he walk into the bullpen he spots his two agents "Gibbs my office" Director Morrow shouted so he headed to his office "Yes, Director" "How everything with Tony" "Fine" "Okay then, you need to take on a probie" "Tom I can't stand them" "Tony trained Kate on area, am sure that he can pitch in" 'McGee from Norfolk is alright, and they all seem to manage' "What about that Agent McGee" "He was one of the candidates" "Send him then at least I know him" "Okay he be transferred over tomorrow" "Is that all" "Yes" "Bye Tom" as he walk out.

He storms down from the office "Boss everything alright" Todd asks "I got assigned a Probie" "Who" "I choose that Agent McGee" "When he coming over" "Tomorrow" "Well that good he not so bad" Gibbs grunted "Agent Todd start working" as she did. As 5:30 came around Abby had come up "Okay head out" "Boss isn't early" Kate "Yes though I have plan" "Okay" Tony had started to pack up so they both headed to Tony then he jumped into Gibbs car "What are those" pointing to the form "For the Daycare" "Ah, So new Probie this is going to be fun" Jethro smirk "You take point" "What" "Morrow ready know that you did Kate though it down I trained her it will be good for experience" "Okay Gibbs" as they pull up.

After chatting to Rusco parent introducing Gibbs then heading over to Old Ebbitt Grill it was about 6:15 "Heading" Tony turns to face her "We going to go out, spitfire" "Okie" as he turns back he send a look to Gibbs "Relax Tony" he lean back against the seat in response. Gibbs look over to Tony 'don't know what he going to be like when she start school or something for the first time' "Tony were here" "Right" as they both get out. Jethro opens the door and unbuckles Dawn "Come on, kiddo" as she gets out she hold Daddy's hand. They all walk in together "Hi how many people" the waitress asks "Three" her eyes lay on Dawn who hides behind Tony before getting lifted up by him "Follow me" they follow her to a booth "Is this okay" "Fine Thank you" "you need a highchair" "No" "Okay I'll just get the menus" Tony slides in with Dawn then place her next to him as Gibbs sits on the other side just as the waitress return.

"There the menus, what would like to drink" "Woodford Reserve(Bourbon)" Jethro she turn her attention to Tony "Pinot Noir" "What size" "Medium" "And for the princess" who got her face tucked into her Daddy's ribs "Apple Juice, glass and ice" Tony says "Your drinks will be here shortly" before heading to the bar "Kiddo, what you do at Rusco" Jethro ask she turned around to look at Pa "played ball" "then" "art" "what you make" "doggy" "how" "drew" "That must have been fun" she nodded excitedly "You" "fine" "Pa annoyed" as she looks to Tony "he has to get another Probie, he will lighten up to him" Tony say grinning brightly, Jethro smiles "Well that remains to be seen" "So you decide" "yes, Dawn" as she point it out "Okay, spitfire" Dawn clutches at Tony tops as the waitress come back with the drink "Are you ready to order" "yes, I'll have the steak" "And for you" speaking to Tony "I'll have Duck and can we get chicken tender" "Of course" as she wander off.

They all chat in till dinner as they finish up Tony stands up Dawn follow "Sweetheart, I've got to go to the toilet" he crouch down she nods then head to Pa "Up" "Okay kiddo" as he lifts her up. Tony comes back through though Dawn stay seated next to Jethro "You decide Tony" "yeah" just as the waitress come up "So would you like to order something" "Could we get Oatmeal cookie with chocolate layer cake and a Cheesecake" "And an Espresso with a Crème Brûlée and could we get another apple juice" she recite "That all" "Yes" as she walk off.

After dessert and drink are finished "Pa wee-wee" "You want to take her, and I'll pay" "Okay Jethro" "Come on Spitfire" as she takes her from Jethro. After they finish Jethro just finishes paying they head out. "Jethro where we going" "A surprise" Tony rolls his eyes. About 20 minutes later they pull up in a nice neighbourhood "Come on, Tony" as he gets Dawn. Jethro walks us around a house; walk through the door into the hall then into the living room which is spacious then head through to the kitchen which is top notch through to the patio with an enormous garden then a drying room and bathroom then up to the four bedrooms upstairs with a bathroom, one bedroom en-suite.

"What you think" "Jethro why does it matter" "humour me" "It's lovely" he pull Tony into his in brace with his free arm "What about calling this place home" "You want to live together" "Yes" "Jethro you didn't have to do this" "No, I didn't but you guys are my life know and already put a down payment" "Jethro I could off" "yes you could off, but this is in our joint names" "I love you Jethro" his heart stop for a minute "I love you too, we can start moving in" "Okay" they head outside to see the firework display then head home.

Jethro changes Dawn then tuck her in as she had fallen asleep on the way home. Tony come in too to kiss her goodnight then they head to bed themselves. Dawn awoke to a loud bang and start crying. Tony shots up quickly from his sleep then look around he lays his head back down though he hears cries 'Dawn' heading through to her room he immediately hugs her "Shh, it alright" he lift her up and start pacing murmuring comfort in her ear. Jethro open his eyes when he doesn't feel Tony he looks up hearing crying he walks through to find Tony pacing and Dawn crying he wrap his arm around Tony and bring the other to stroke Dawn hair. They both look at each other trying to find a reason when another firework goes off and she jump "Ah it's okay kiddo" "No daddy hurt" both confused then Gibbs remember Dawn was there when he was shot whisper into his ear "I think she remembering when you were shot" "Hey kiddo you want to see some firework" taking her to the window she doesn't jump when it goes off but as another when she not looking she jumps "You want to sleep with us" she nods.

Two weeks later they had finally moved everything over to the new house after the decorators had finished decorating. They had the weekend to unpack and wait for some furniture "Jethro Dawn need a nap" feeling her drift off on his shoulder 'they had ordered a new bed for her' "Lay her down on sofa, and we can finish unpacking down here" "Okay" he placed her on the couch and then head to help Jethro. Dawn had woken up two hours later and had played with Duke after another two hour everything was unpacked "Okay we can leave up-stair till tomorrow" Tony tells Jethro "Sure" as they both sat on the sofa Jethro wrapped an arm around Tony as Dawn sat on Jethro lap "Are you keeping your house" "yeah, you selling the condo" "Yep, no need for it" Jethro about to answer "Daddy hungry" "You want to eat out" "Why not" they both get ready.

After Dinner, they go back to Jethro house the following morning they unpack, and by 1 the furniture gets to deliver. At 2:30 "It done" he drops on the sofa careful of Dawn "sure is" lifting Dawn up then placing her on his lap then sitting next to Tony "We need to get shopping" "I could go then we could head to the park" "Okay, be careful Tony" "I will" as he goes out the house. When the door close Dawn wakes up "Pa" turning his attention to Dawn "Hey bud you want to watch TV before the park" "Park" "Kiddo TV first" "Okie" shaken his head she defiantly are kid. After the shopping un- packed they head to the park they all play ball for a bit before Dawn starts feeding the Ducks then head back for Dinner then movie then finally sleep.


	3. First Christmas Together

First Christmas

1 week before Christmas Tony and Gibbs were working in the Bullpen with the other "McGee what you doing for Christmas" Kate asks "Seeing family, you" "Same heading down on Christmas eve, what about you Tony" "I've got plan" Kate rolls her eyes "What about you Gibbs" "Got plan" "what plans" Abby says as they come in "Plans" "Well you all free on the 23rd for dinner" then walks off.

Tony picks Dawn up from Daycare then head home about 6 Gibbs come in "Hey babe" hugging him then goes sit next to Dawn "Hey bud" "Pa" as she hugs him then carry her through to the living room "Tree" Jethro had brought in and set it up before coming into the kitchen "Yep bud want to help" nodding Jethro help her decorate the tree. Tony come and watches the tree decorating when they're done he pick Dawn up "It lovely sweetheart" as he leans against Jethro and accepting a kiss "Dinner". After Dawn down, they sit on the sofa relaxing "Should we ask Cloudy to watch Dawn" "I guess".

Jethro and Tony have a good time at the team dinner they leave about 8:30 and headed home "Thanks, Cloudy" "No problem" heading out the door. After she left they both go through to check on her and say goodnight then head through to bed. The next night "Daddy we play" looking outside "Sure" it was 5:30. 6 Jethro decide to leave seeing Tony and Dawn playing in the snow he joined in after a bit "Jethro get Dawn ready" as he went back inside "Come kiddo, dinner".

On Christmas morning Dawn ran into her parents room "Daddy, Pa" jumping on the bed working her way up the middle of them then gets pulled into Pa chest by his arm "Spitfire have a good sleep" "Yep, Mewwy Ciwstnas" Jethro grins at her "Who been teaching you that" then leans to kiss her forehead "Cloudy" smiling up at him then looks to Tony as he open his eyes. "Daddy" throw herself at him "Hey baby" wrapping his arms around her "Mewwy Ciwstnas" "Merry Christmas to you too" tickling her "Daddy" Dawn shrieks. Tony lets her go watching her lie on Jethro's chest glaring "2 years old and ready mastered the Gibbs stare" Jethro smirk looking down at Dawn "Sorry baby" then moves over to kiss her forehead. Leaning back he sees Dawn light up again "Well a least she forgives easy enough," Gibbs says shaken his head as Dawn smiles and Tony laugh "You forgive me easily enough," Tony says then lean in to kiss Jethro.

Jethro brings his hands up to the back of Tony head deepening the kiss "Maybe I do" Gibbs say against his lips "Pa pawake" standing up. Tony pull her off Jethro at his groan "Pa Okie" Dawn asks standing on the bed "Pa fine Spitfire" getting off the bed. Dawn jumps off "Dawn careful" Tony shouts though she ready out the room "Daredevil like yourself" Jethro quirks as he gets changed. Tony rolls his eyes getting off the bed to "what time is it" "7:30" Jethro says looking at the clock "Tom coming around" Jethro looks to Tony after he pulls his top on "Why" "Usually does" Jethro nods hearing cupboard "You better go through she seems in a hurry" Jethro kisses him before leaving him to get changed.

"What you up to Spitfire" lifting her onto the chair before making his way to the coffee machine "Pawakes" "How about present first" "pwesent" looking to the living room "Yeah baby can give Daddy his" Dawn runs through to the living room "Woah Spitfire hold up wait for Daddy" Dawn sits on her bean bag as Jethro sit on the sofa just as Tony comes and joins him. Jethro and Tony watch as Dawn open her present squeal in delight also taking some photos "Pa pwesent" still having a few left "Right" heading to the basement "Daddy pwesent" Tony get the present for Jethro as Jethro for Tony. Opening the last of the present "I love you Tony" kissing his neck "Love you too Jethro" watching Dawn "Pa pawakes" she says working the remote control car "What wrongs with mine" sliding next to her "Pa better" "Is that so" Jethro smirks "pawake and waffles" smiling up at them "What you mean Dawn what about my pasta" swinging her about "nwse twice" as he settled her down Tony look to Jethro "You sent the fire alarm twice" "I was distracted" as Dawn convinced him to play with her "Right" chuckling "Pa pawake" rolling his eyes "Yes princess" walking off.

As Dawn smells pancakes, she runs through to the kitchen leaving the car. Tony watches as Dawn climb onto the chair "She smelt them" coming next to him "She know their ready" Tony gets the syrup and caster sugar out laying on the table just as Jethro lays the plate next to Dawn. Dawn pour a generous amount of syrup on plus a spoon of sugar then starts eating "You having some" Tony raise an eyebrow "Stupid question" "You're not" whispering in his ear "No toast and coffee will do me fine" rolling his eyes "Fine". Dawn eats 2 pancakes as Tony has 3 "Come on messy let's get you changed" Tony says "Okie" jumping down then running through with Tony follow behind.

Tony and Jethro put a film snuggle together on the sofa as Dawn tries some of her new toys also getting her parent to join in. At 10 someone knock on the door "Tom comes early" Jethro says playing with Dawn "He doesn't usually" though walks over to the door "Hi Toby" Tony grins letting him in "Hi Tony" walking through with him "Jethro" Jethro looks to him confused "Action" Dawn says running to him "Hello princess" lifting her up "What is with you guys giving me nicknames" he ask Tony "I think Toby catchy" Dawn grins "Toby" she says giggling Jethro chuckles "I think it going to stick Tobias" rolling his eyes though sit down "Well princess I've got you some presents" bringing two presents out the bag.

"Frank you action toby" jumping off his lap with the moving lion leaving the clothes and books on the sofa complete oblivious of them staring incredulous at her "Guess you stick with both nicknames" Tony snicker going through to the kitchen "Dawn defiantly belong to you two" Jethro smirks "Don't have Emily" "Afternoon thought I drop by" nodding "Take a seat, you want something" "Coffee" "Sure" walking through "Toby staying" seeing Jethro taking three cups out "yep" putting the coffee in. After the water put milk and sugar in them walking through.

At a crash, they look up from chatting finding the Lion knocked over, and the car at the side "Baby what you doing" Tony says dropping next to her. Instead of explaining it she shows him by lifting the lion up then drives the car back into it. Smiling up at him "Lion post to play dead" trying to understand the game "No" lifting the lion up "No dead" hiding it from Tony also glaring at him "You want to make jigsaw" moving towards it "no" Dawn runs getting the jigsaw moving the Lion more out the way. Jethro shakes his head at Dawn weird behaviour before talking to Tobias again.

"Daddy no" seeing Tony trying to fit a piece on "twier" pointing "Thanks, baby" looking at the box 6+ 'well they haven't met Dawn then' "No" seeing him lean back in reach off the lion so snatches laying it in front of her "What up Dawn" Jethro asks coming next to them "no dead lion" scowling at Tony "Don't think she trust you with the lion" sitting back on the sofa "I gathered that Jethro" he snaps back "Sorry baby your lion not dead" Dawn looks to him calculating "Okie" coming to sit on Tony lap. Tobias looks to Jethro "She got your glare" "I've been told" "She unique" Jethro snorts "she is but confusing" "Well she forgives easier than you" Jethro hears Tony snort "Can be but can hold a grudge if wanted" nodding "I should be off" standing "See you, Tony, bye Dawn" Tony nods "Bye Action Toby" continue with the jigsaw "Bye Tobias see you around" "Sure" walking out the door.

Coming back after closing the door he sits next to Dawn and Tony joining in. At lunch time Tom come over "Hey Tom, you okay" "Fine Tony" coming in "Tom" "Jethro how you doing" "good" "Moe" Dawn shouts running over "Hey Princess" lifting her up "You behaving" sitting down "yep" smiling "Good then we can open present" nodding Tom gives Dawn the bag of present. "Frank you Moe" cuddling him "You're welcome Princess" kissing her forehead letting her slide off as he carries on the conversation.

After dinner "Thanks, Tony, the dinner was lovely" walking out the door "Thanks, Tom will see you around" "See you" closing the door "What we watching" seeing Jethro putting something on "The most wonderful time of year". They settle down on the sofa for the movie during the movie Dawn falls asleep spread out on Tony and Jethro "She's out" Jethro says moving her hair out of her eyes "Probably should off put her down for a nap earlier" looking down "Probably" kissing Tony forehead "Tony you haven't received your full Christmas present yet" Jethro whisper in his ear "Can't wait" panting then blushes feeling Jethro smirk on his neck.

Dawn whimper waking up rolling to snuggle in "Spitfire, have a good sleep" Dawn open her eyes staring into Jethro's eyes then nods "Still sleepy are we" stroking a thumb on her check. Smiling Dawn brings a hand up patting his cheek "Cheeky monkey" bouncing his knee continue at the shriek of delights "Pa" coming up in sitting position. Tony takes a picture of Dawn smiling as Jethro lays his head on hers also smiling before "Okay monkeys what we doing" "Snowy" Dawn shouts "Shoes and jacket, monkey" Jethro says.

They spend the next hour building a snowman before heading in for hot chocolate "Come on Spitfire, Jammies" Dawn runs off with Jethro following to help her changes "In you get" motion to the bed. Dawn climbs in letting Jethro pull up the covers starting to read the story as Tony comes in stopping seeing Dawn asleep "Night Spitfire" kissing her forehead "Night Baby Girl" repeating the action then they go through so Jethro can deliver Tony present.

On New Year's Eve "I've got you something" Tony says sitting next to him on the porch as Dawn sits on Jethro lap "Think Christmas passed" Jethro says looking into the warmth of his partner eyes "Let say a reminder" smirking "A what" confused though sees Tony pulling something out his pocket. Tony hands him something "Look" Jethro looks down to the photo of him smiling with Dawn on his lap "Thank you Tony" kissing him passionately "You like it" coming apart "I love it Tony" wrapping an arm around him as they watch the firework as a family.


	4. Spring (SWAK re-wrote)

Morrow had switch to Director of Homeland and had told Tony and Gibbs the weekend before so it wasn't much of a shock "The new Director is just arriving" stepping out the elevator "Director Sheppard" Morrows says they chat for a bit before heading off. Gibbs team goes to the Director Office "Jethro" Tony look over confused to Jethro "Jenny" "Well This is Ziva, Mossad she going to be a liaison she joining your team" "Agent Di'Nozzo, Todd and McGee introduce her" they all head out "She going to be a great asset to the team" "Maybe" "Your training her" "Di'Nozzo trains the agent" "What" "Kate and McGee were trained by Agent Di'Nozzo" as he walk out.

That night after Dawn in bed "How you know Jenny" Gibbs stare out the window "We worked together in France, nothing happened between us" Tony kisses him "Wasn't asking because of that" "I know" he whisper on his lips "What you think of Ziva" as Tony snuggle into him he feel Tony tense "She fine" 'Wonder what that about' "Really" "Just need time for trust" 'he doesn't trust her'.

They had a worked a few easy cases with her it wasn't till a week later "Gear Up" Gibbs say striding in with a cup of coffee. They reached the scene with Gibbs driving. Quickly getting out he head straight to the officer "Kate, Ziva collect evidence, Tim shoot and sketch and Tony wait for Ducky" as he goes off with the officer. "Tony dear boy where is Gibbs" "Around somewhere" vaguely saying heading over to the body "Well let's see what we got" as Ducky reaches the body but before he crouches Tony pushes Duck out the way. Ducky looks up to see Tony cover in powder though he hears Kate "What you doing Tony pushing Ducky" as Tim "What you playing at" just as he see Ziva about to go near him "No stay and get Gibbs, Jimmy call hazmat" "On it".

All three go to find Gibbs finding him talking to the officer "What you three doing" "Tony pushed Duck" Gibbs narrow his eyes "What" "Then Ducky said to come get you" pushing past them. Jethro spots Tony with a tent going up the other follow behind him "Duck" Duck turns "Jethro we've calling hazmat there coming Tony pushed me out the way must of saw something it came from the body" Jethro nods looking through the tent to see Tony staring out the tent "Kate, Ziva why didn't you clear evidence" they both looked at each other "We were" at the same time "Always work out from the body" he shouts they all look at him confused as Duck lay a hand on his shoulder and pull him away.

Duck finds an excluded bit "Jethro I know you're worried, but you got to find the killer, this was targeted" "Right, electronics" "Yes they were watching" as they see Hazmat. After they roll Tony out "At the moment he stable taking him to Bethesda, the body clear" "Keep in touch" as he hands a card they ride away. "Get this scene processed" as they all get to work. Around 4 hours later there working from NCIS as he spots the time 'Dawn' he thinks 'Ducky can't get her, Morrow' so he calls when he get coffee "Morrow" "Gibbs" "You free" "Yeah not starting until next week" "Can you get Dawn, Tony been poisoned" "That was NCIS" "You heard" "Yeah and sure" "I call her later" "Okay Jethro" "Thanks" the Director walks in "What you want director" "Just seeing where we are" "an agent in the hospital with the Pneumonic plague don't have time for chat, What we got" they all start rattle something off.

About 6 after they had searched the suspect house he phoned Dawn somewhere excluded in the crime scene "Hey kiddo" "Pa, where Daddy" "He busy at the moment" "Oh, you coming" "I've got to help him bud, but I'll come by tomorrow" "Okie" "You be good for Tom, and I love you Kiddo" "Okie Luv u" "Can you pass me to Tom" he says as his team come into view "Okie" "Anything" "Something, I'll come by tomorrow" "I'll see ya soon" "Yeah" "We phoned the hospital though they need his next of kin" "Okay process the scene then head for some rest" "Sure".

Jethro head to the hospital and finds Tony he walks through "You can't go through there" "it been altered the disease died he just have to fight" the Dr nods then he walks over to Tony "Jethro" Gibbs head slaps him before he can finishes "Listen you got me and Dawn to fight for and I know you can do it, you will not die" Tony nods. During the night it touch and go with him about 4 when Tony asleep "I know it doesn't seem like it but he doing a lot better" "What about after" "He will have damaged lungs, but I would say he could still be in the field, but he will have to be careful if he has a cold" "Thanks, Dr Pitt" "He got some fight he doing all the work, I think some visitor will do him some good so will move him" "Could his 2-year-old come in" the Dr look in shock then nod "that explain some results and I think that would be fine but the kid will have to be careful" "Right".

At 6 he swapped room about 8 the team stop by "I want only Duck here from about 11" they all look at him confused though Duck help "he will need time to rest, Jethro go get changed, shower and eat then come back" "Thanks, Duck" he head off as the other go and talk to Tony. At an 11 Ducky order them to leave which they do reluctantly.

Jethro head home to shower and change then head over to Morrow. When Jethro arrives he knock Morrow answer "Jethro Dawn through in the living room" "How is she" "She know something wrong but she fine" Jethro nod and head through to find her sitting on the floor though she up when she spots him "Pa" Jethro scoops her up when she reaches him "Hey bud" sticking his face in her soft brown hair exhaling and letting the emotion pour out "Pa okie" after a bit "I'm fine bud better that am with you" "Where daddy" "We're going to visit him" "Okie" as Morrow joins them.

Morrow gives Jethro some space to hopefully get Jethro to lets some emotion out about 10 minutes he come through "You guys should eat before you head off" "You haven't eaten bud" "No hungry" "You got eat bud" as they head through to the kitchen with Morrow "Probably get it from you" Morrow retort "Mostly" turning his attention to Dawn again "Will you eat something if I do" Dawn nods. After they had something, they head over to the hospital.

"Ducky" walking in the room "Jethro he asleep at the moment" walking to the door "Thanks Duck" "No problem" "Okay baby you want to lie next to him" "Yes pa" Jethro lays Dawn next to Tony who instantly snuggles into him as Jethro sit on the chair holding Tony hand. Tony slowly open his eyes seeing Jethro asleep on the chair he looks down finding Dawn snuggled into him bringing a hand to stroke her hair "daddy" as her eye open sleepily "Nice nap baby" "Daddy okie" "Much better you're here" coughing slightly "Don't worry kiddo, am okay" looking at here concerned expression "What you do yesterday" "Me and Moe watch 101 with Charlie" "Charlie" not recognise the name "Moe friend" Tony nods pulling Dawn finger out her mouth which get's her to start whimpering "What up baby girl" rubbing her back.

"No Dawn" pulling her fingers away from her mouth again "No daddy" scowling placing her finger in her mouth again "Dawn no you don't put your finger in your mouth" moving her arm again which cause her to cry. Jethro startles at Tony voice getting louder looking he can see Dawn getting upset as she start crying "Shh spitfire" lifting her onto his hip rubbing her back as he kisses Tony "You Okay" "Fine Jet" looking at Dawn sniffling place her finger again in her mouth "No Dawn Daddy told you not to" Jethro says taking them out again looking stern at her "Daddy" trying to get on the bed "You want next to daddy again" at Dawn attempts "Peas Pa" "Off course spitfire" placing her on the bed then sits down watching her.

"Daddy," she says crawl up to him "Yes sweetheart" pulling her to his chest "Why were Moe and Charlie kissing" looking up at him. Jethro looks over confused "Who Charlie" "Moe's friend Pa" looking over at him Jethro smiles at her "Dawn said they watched 101 yesterday night" knowing Jethro wanted more "You know who she speaking about" Tony shakes his head as Dawn spoke "Charlie fun" "When did they kiss" "Artsy at nite" stopping "On so-fa me no noise" "So 'Moe artsy' me baba then beddie" smiling at both of them "Well aren't you just devious" lifting her up "Sleepy" against his chest "Close your eyes baby girl" he whispers "I don't think Tom know he was made by a 2 year old" Tony says looking over at Jethro and Dawn "No I don't think so either" smirking.


	5. Summer Hoildays

Jethro was lost in thought as he watched Dawn play in the living room the last few month they had cases non-stop so when Tony sat down next to him on the sofa from washing the dishes he wasn't aware, something so trusting that Tim, Kate and Abby wouldn't find believable. Jethro continued to think as Tony watch TV though also watching Dawn in till Jethro stood and picked Dawn up then came back sitting placing Dawn on his lap as she snuggles into him. Tony wanting to know what Jethro was thinking "You alright" Jethro turn to face him though still stroking Dawn hair "Fine, just thinking" "What about" snuggle into Jethro too "We should take a trip" "When we have the time" "Actually Director Sheppard wanted us to take a least a week off know the case have calmed down" he sees Tony perk up "Where were you thinking" "Got a cabin at Michaux State Forest just the three of us" "I like the idea" turning in to kiss him "I thought you would" kissing him back.

Next day about 12:00 he goes into the director office as the door close "When we off for the week" startled "What" "You said you want us to take a week to refocus" he see a slight smile "Take two week from next Monday" "Thanks" "Will you'll be at home" "I thought I would go to my cabin though know it's two weeks I might be home for a bit" "Right" surprised to see an annoyed expression "I go inform the team" he walks down to the bullpen "We got two weeks off from next Monday" he see Tony smile before his mask are up given him the reason to why he wants a vacation.

The first few days they spend time with Dawn at the house or out somewhere in DC. Thursday morning everything was packed they were heading off just after 2 after Dawn nap "Heading" as Jethro fasten her in "were going on a trip bud" she nods. After making sure everything they needed was in, they head off. About hour in Dawn and Tony are still playing eye-spy with Jethro pitching in "Shit" at a car driving in front of them "Jethro" Tony says in warning "Sorry" "You want to switch" "No it's fine" "Spitfire you still got to guess" "Head" Tony turn in shock while Jethro look slightly happy "Bud not heard you say that word" "Daddy gives head" clapping her hands Jethro hit the break in shock "Sorry" he says quickly "Where you hear that spitfire" Tony says trying to sound less shocked "S'mori from Pa" they both look at each though "Daddy wee-wee" "Alright Kiddo" He looks over to Jethro "There a stop 5 minutes away" he nods "Head" understanding "No Kiddo".

They stop at the service station "Do you want to stop for something to drink" Tony whisper to Jethro's ear as he carrying Dawn "Sure" "I'll take spitfire" "Where you want to go" "Starbucks" he nods "Come on kiddo" taking her from Jethro's arms. After she washed her hands "Down" "You have to hold my hand, Bud" "Okie" they walk over to Starbucks and spot Jethro. They both get coffee and an apple juice for Dawn with a cake after their finished "We should get going" Tony nods.

Dawn had lost interest in eye-spy "so you want to listen to some songs then" Tony offered as Jethro filled the diesel up "Okie". About 20 minutes later they sat in a traffic jam for about 40 minutes "Jethro how long" noticing Dawn restless 'she going to be nightmare to get to sleep' "An hour if no other traffic" "Right" about half hour "Jethro relax" noticing him tense he about to speak "This is her first time for longer drive than 1 hour she doing okay and you know she an active child" "I know" about half an hour later they pull up "We're here Kiddo" she start to undo her seatbelt "Hold up" as Tony open the door then lift her on the ground she start running about then hears "Dawn be careful" from Jethro so joins him removing the luggage.

After all the luggage inside "Go play with her" Jethro look at Tony "You sure" "Yes Jethro, go" he goes 'thank god, nearly worse than Dawn' he take the luggage into the room then unpack then goes to watch Jethro and Dawn play. After a bit, Jethro scoops Dawn up and joins Tony on the deck "We still got to get shopping" Jethro says "And something to eat" Tony answer "You want to go out" "it might be easier" "Probably and will stop for some food on the way back". Tony head inside "What you doing," Jethro asks "Changing" looking for Jethro to do the same "Fine" he sit Dawn on the bed then get changed.

They head into town what about 5 minutes away into a restaurant and sit down "What would like to drink" "Bourbon, Coke and Apple juice" "I'll bring right out, here the menus" "Thanks" after ordering they have a nice meal then stop off for groceries then head back to the cabin. Unloading the shopping "She going to be a nightmare to get to sleep" Tony states Jethro watches her in the living room playing "Agreed, it already past 7" "Dawn go get your PJ" Tony walks through "No" both shocked Jethro leaves Tony to it "Dawn" as he roll his eyes at Jethro "no sleepy" she say playing "PJ Dawn" Dawn looks up "Okie" running off Tony joins her. After she changed they come back out to find Jethro on the sofa Dawn jumps on him then snuggle up to him as Tony joins them.

The first few days they spent on the lake: swimming, fishing, relaxing on the shore, kayaking or visiting the town/ sites or the forest trails just enjoying the time together. On the Tuesday they spent the morning swimming then set Dawn down for a nap "What you want to do" He asked Jethro "Thought we could go up a trail" "Alright" as "Daddy, Pa" jumping on them "You have a nice nap, spitfire" she nods "We doing" "Going to go up a trail, you want something before you go" Dawn nods. After Dawn had a snack they head off Dawn keep in eye looking at stuff on the trail "Dawn come here" Jethro says as they reach the lake to cross after she go by herself again though stay in sight not till they were about to head back "You want to head back" "Yeah" Jethro turns to find Dawn out of sight Tony turns to see why he went silent though they hear giggles from the tree as they reached her "Dawn what we say about staying in sight" as Jethro pick her up "Sorry Pa" her lip wobbling "Hey sweetheart it alright we were just worried" then after Tony kisses her forehead and Jethro they put her down they see her start stroking the horse on the other side of the fence.

Jethro with Tony leaned against him watched Dawn just about to head back "Jethro, Long time" turning to the side "Hey Adolf thought you had taken residence in DC" "Just checking up on the brooding mare" Jethro nods "Adolf meet Tony" pointing over to Dawn "And this is Dawn" "Nice to meet you Tony" "Same" he move over to Dawn and she laugh at what he says "Hey Dawn come on" Tony say, Dawn say goodbye to the horse before join Daddy "Tony I'll be a minute" "Okay Jethro" as he walk out onto the path "Daddy come on" "Waiting for Pa" "Okie" seeing her shuffle "Hey sweetheart what up" lifting her up "Tried" "That okay" moving her into a more comfortable position just as Jethro wraps an around him.

As Tony and Dawn disappearing from view "She quite the daughter there" Jethro smiles is bright "What you mean" "Trying to get that mare to eat for days" "Really" "Yes, you should bring her over to the stables" "Am sure she would like that" "So married" "No just together" "Well good for you, how old is she" "2" "Call me" "I will" he head back to the path as he see Tony he wraps an arm around him. About an hour later "You want me to take her" "Sure" "hey bud can I carry you for a bit" "Okie" they pass her over about half an hour later "Down" "Okay bud" placing her down she starts running they soon reach the cabin.

They packed most of it that night, before and after Dawn in bed "When you want to head off" as they lay in bed "11" "Okay". After breakfast they head in town then about 11, they head back which only takes 2 hours and 15 minutes. They unpack then have lunch then go to the park. About 5 they head back and wait for tea then Dawn fall asleep at 6:00 due to no nap.

That Friday night Jethro takes things to his place as it has rooms to put storage in as Tony with Dawn went to Jimmy. Jethro was coming up from the basement as Jenny came in "Jethro you back" surprised he answer in a neutral tone "Yes, what you doing here" she smile "Thought we could go out" "Sorry meeting someone for dinner" her eyes went murderous "You going out for dinner" "Yeah been out a few time with them" as he cleaned up the place "She coming here" not bothering to correct "No, picking them up in about 15 minutes " "That's an early dinner" as it was only 5 know "Well that when the kid eat" "How old the kid" "2" "I didn't think you wanted kids" "I changed" she nods "Well call me when your free" he nods.


	6. New Relationships

"Grampa Charlie" running over to him "Hello princess" picking her up "Tom looking after you" walking through to the kitchen "Dad and Pa work" also nodding "Charlie" Tom says confused "Thought I would come over" "Dawn and I just about to have dinner, want to join" "Sure" sitting Dawn down then sitting next to her "So Dawn what you been up to". Dawn had been over since the swat incident with Charlie a few time and Charlie feel in love quite quick "Swimming" "Sounds fun" nodding "There you go" Tom says laying a plate next to Dawn.

Charlie stays the night and leaves after breakfast just before Tony and Jethro come to pick Dawn "Pa" accepting the cuddle "Hey Spitfire, good time" ruffling her hair "yep" then goes over to Tony "Daddy" "Hey Sweetheart" lifting her up "Bye Dawn you be good for them" "Okie Moe, bye" smiling "See you Tony" "yeah" letting Tony and Jethro leave.

That night when the news came on they were in the living room "Daddy look" climbing onto his lap "What is it baby" looking down to her seeing her pointing to the screen "Daddy" Tony looks to her confused "What up Spitfire" Jethro says "Charlie" Jethro and Tony look to each other "What" "Moe Charlie" "Wait Tom was kissing him" Jethro asks in disbelief "Yep, we play" Tony looks down to her "You see him since" amused "Yep stays" "You like him" nodding "Grampa Charlie" Tony laughs "Who would of thought that 3 year old has gotten two director of law enforcement to call grampa" Tony says to Jethro "Yeah" they both watch her jump off to play.


End file.
